


Menuet à Six Mains

by AliceSaturne



Series: Les Jolis Garçons 'Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Alternating, Speakeasies, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Ce soir, elle allait se donner à son public, elle allait tout donner sans rien attendre en retour. Elle allait lui donner ce qu’il voulait, elle allait étirer ses lèvres d’un sourire mystérieux et laisser l’audience s’abreuver au grand vide de ses yeux.</p>
<p>Ses lèvres furent les suivantes, et bientôt elles étaient rouge sang, pleines et satinées. Pécheresses.</p>
<p>Lydia avait toujours eu un faible pour les grands mots. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menuet à Six Mains

**I)**

 

D’aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs avec Jackson –et ses souvenirs d’avant Jackson étaient à présent flous et malhabiles, comme tracés par une main d’enfant –Lydia l’avait toujours su.

Elle l’avait su dès le premier baiser, dès le premier regard, dès le jour où Jackson lui avait dit, « Lydia, voici Danny, mon meilleur ami, » et où Danny lui avait souri sincèrement, malgré la douleur évidente qui dansait dans ses yeux comme une flamme glacée.

Elle avait souri également, et tenté de réprimer cette vague de possessivité qui l’envahissait, les griffes acérées qui se refermaient sur son cœur. Elle avait regardé Danny et Jackson discuter ensemble, Jackson éclater de rire à une plaisanterie de son ami, et elle avait ravalé son amertume.

Elle avait réussi à amener Jackson à l’aimer autant qu’elle l’aimait, et ça, c’était quelque-chose. Mais elle n’était pas seule avec lui.

Elle n’était jamais seule avec lui.

Lydia était dans sa loge. Le miroir lui renvoyait sa propre image, sans fards ni masque. Les lampes qui l’éclairaient étaient sans pitié. Elles lui montraient ce que personne ne voyait jamais, pas même Jackson. Elles lui pointaient du doigt les cernes noirâtres qui soulignaient la peau fine sous ses yeux. Elles lui dévoilaient avec cruauté les veines bleutées qui parcouraient la peau trop fine de son cou. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés.

Elle regarda ses mains délicates aux ongles parfaits qui saisissaient le fond de teint, l’appliquaient sur son visage sans trembler. Le coton était doux, comme une caresse. Elle regarda, petit à petit, sa peau prendre cette nuance parfaite, le teint de pêche que tout le monde lui admirait. De la porcelaine, lui disait-on. Une peau de poupée. Le khôl fut appliqué sans hésitation, surligna ses yeux de deux traits parfaits. Elle observa sa transformation inachevée, ce bouclier que personne ne soupçonnait. Ainsi maquillée, son regard semblait plat, il ne dévoilait rien de ce qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête, de toutes ces pensées et toutes ces souffrances. Ce soir, elle allait se donner à son public, elle allait tout donner sans rien attendre en retour. Elle allait lui donner ce qu’il voulait, elle allait étirer ses lèvres d’un sourire mystérieux et laisser l’audience s’abreuver au grand vide de ses yeux.

Ses lèvres furent les suivantes, et bientôt elles étaient rouge sang, pleines et satinées. Pécheresses.

Lydia avait toujours eu un faible pour les grands mots.

La vie lui avait donné de quoi s’enivrer de passion, du champagne et des bas de satin, des porte-cigarettes en or et une bague de fiançailles en diamant. Un fiancé beau  comme un Apollon, pour qui elle était plus qu’un trophée de chasse, autre chose qu’une belle poupée. Il la défiait, il se rebiffait. Il l’aimait, il la détestait, tour à tour.

Jackson était la clé de sa prison dorée.

Son costume de scène était celui d’une vierge effarouchée, tout en tissu fragile et en blancheur immaculée. Elle aimait la sensation soyeuse sur son corps, comme des plumes qui flottaient autour de sa silhouette. Elle se leva et ferma les yeux un instant, pour repousser l’envie de pleurer.

Lydia Martin ne pleurait jamais.

  
 

**II)**

 

« Danny… »

La voix de Jackson était méconnaissable. Tremblante, trop aigüe, la voix d’un gamin perdu. Danny ferma les yeux pour bercer la migraine qui pointait sous son œil droit. Il avait vraiment choisi sa soirée pour boire de l’alcool. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, mélopée monotone. Il refusa d’ouvrir les paupières lorsque la voix de Jackson retentit de nouveau, pleine d’urgence.

« Va-t’en, Jackson, » dit-il. Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer la nausée qui baignait le fond de sa gorge.

« Nom de dieu, Danny est-ce que tu veux bien me _regarder_? »

_Je ne fais que ça, te regarder._ Danny se pinça l’arête du nez et plissa le front. _Boum. Boum. Boum_ faisait son cerveau sur les parois de sa boîte crânienne.

« Non. »

Une main saisit son menton et le tourna sur la gauche. Un geste qui aurait pu être tendre, mais était violent, empli de trop questions vides de sens. Danny ouvrit les yeux et la terreur lui serra le cœur. Il n’avait pas envie, _vraiment_ pas envie de faire ça, pas là, pas maintenant. Jamais.

« Je t’ai entendu, avec Stilinski, » dit Jackson.

« Je sais. » La voix de Danny était aussi épuisée qu’il se sentait. _Fatigué, fatigué, je suis fatigué_ , la litanie s’imprimait au fer rouge dans son cerveau comme une comptine cruelle. « Je voudrais que tu partes,» souffla-t-il, et il n’y avait rien de plus vrai, et rien de plus faux à la fois.  

Jackson n’avait pas lâché son menton. Danny se dégagea sans douceur et se leva, bras croisés sur le ventre et visage fermé.

« Depuis combien de temps ?, » demanda son ami, et Danny dut combattre l’envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule, juste comme ça. Pour effacer l’incrédulité de son visage. Il contempla l’idée de mentir, de s’en tirer d’une pirouette, mais une petite partie de lui soufflait qu’il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le point de non-retour. Cette même petite partie de lui était soulagée de ne plus avoir à mentir.

« Depuis que je t’ai rencontré, » dit-il d’une voix plus ferme, prenant soin d’éviter le regard de son meilleur ami. Il entendit, sans vraiment que son cerveau ne l’analyse, le juron poussé par Jackson, avant d’être violemment saisi par le col, plaqué contre le mur, et il n’eût pas la force de résister. _Fatigué_.

« Va te faire foutre, Jackson, » soupira-t-il en renversant la tête pour contempler le plafond. « Va te faire foutre, » répéta-t-il, et à chacun de ses mots, la prise sur son col se resserrait, les doigts froids frôlaient son cou, et il en voulut à son entrejambe de confondre ce contact avec la caresse d’un amant.

« Et Stilinski ? » demanda Jackson, et sa voix furieuse tira Danny de son flou alcoolisé. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Jackson.

« Quoi, Stiles ? »

Jackson hocha brusquement la tête.

« Tu le baises, non ? Si tu…me veux, pourquoi tu _le_ baises ? »

Et Danny éclata de rire, un rire brisé, un rire moche, vraiment, qui lui donna envie de pleurer. Secoué de hoquets, il s’affaissa contre le mur pour s’éviter l’humiliation de s’affaisser comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Oui, bien sûr qu’on baise, » dit-il entre deux gloussements hystériques. « Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais passer ma vie à te regarder de loin en pleurant sur mon sort ? Nom de dieu, Jackson, même toi, tu n’es pas assez vaniteux pour penser ça ! »

Son dos heurta le mur plus violemment lorsque Jackson le secoua, la rage déformant ses traits. « Ta gueule !, » hurlait-il, « Ta gueule, Danny ! Je veux –je veux… »

Danny saisit entre ses mains le visage grimaçant de Jackson.

« Tu veux quoi ? Une pièce de plus à ta collection ?, » demanda-t-il d’une voix trop dure, une voix qu’il regretta lorsqu’il vit les yeux bleus de Jackson perdre un peu de leur éclat. La colère sembla se drainer du corps de son ami pour ne laisser qu’une défaite trop douloureuse pour être feinte. Pour tout ce qu’il pensait être un bon acteur, Jackson n’était jamais parvenu à cacher à Danny qu’il était aussi terrifié qu’eux tous. Cette vie dans laquelle il naviguait n’avait pas plus de sens pour lui que les autres.

« Merde, » marmonna fébrilement Danny, « merde, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? » Et il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il parlait.

Ses mains n’avaient pas quitté le visage, commencèrent à tracer des cercles rassurants sur la peau brûlante, du bout des doigts, les vieux instincts protecteurs choisissaient leurs moments pour revenir.

« Je veux…, » répéta Jackson, et soudain des lèvres étaient sur celles de Danny, brutales, implacables, et en toute autre circonstance, il aurait été gêné de la facilité avec laquelle il se fondit dans le baiser. Il n’avait rien de  romantique, ce baiser, juste une putain de bataille sans gagnants. Cela ne pourrait pas bien se finir, en aucune circonstance.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le manque d’oxygène se fit trop cruel, fronts posés l’un contre l’autre. Les mains de Jackson le repoussèrent sans douceur, serrant ses épaules, suffisamment fort pour que Danny sache que ses doigts s’imprimeraient en marques rouges pendant des heures. Il frissonna.

« Vraiment, Danny ?, » demanda Jackson d’une voix brisée. « Tomber amoureux ? Espèce d’enfoiré. Je peux rien faire. Je peux rien faire pour toi. »

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui, Danny autorisa ses jambes à se dérober sous lui. Le sol était froid, la pièce silencieuse.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il à ses mains tremblantes.

 

**III)**

 

Lorsqu’il refit le chemin inverse, traversa le bar d’un pas vacillant, Jackson eut une subite envie de s’enfuir et de ne jamais revenir. Tout oublier. Tout était trop compliqué. Lydia leva les yeux vers lui, et Jackson comprit qu’elle savait. Bien sûr que Lydia savait, c’était partout. Dans ses épaules tendues et le tic nerveux qui agitait ses lèvres.

Il n’eût pas besoin de prononcer un mot. Elle se leva et salua la tablée d’un geste de main, la mâchoire serrée en un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Elle laissa Jackson se briser contre elle, ce soir-là. Elle laissa les larmes honteuses couler sans répit en lui caressant les cheveux. Il écouta ses murmures apaisants, dépourvus de la cruauté moqueuse qui teintait d’ordinaire leurs échanges. Il l’écouta chuchoter des mots d’amours incompréhensibles et pleura comme un gamin, brûlant d’embarras et de douleur.

« Me laisse pas, » supplia-t-il contre sa robe souillée de larmes et de morve, « me laisse pas, Lydia. Me laisse pas. »

Et, alors qu’un pan de son monde venait de tomber en ruine à ses pieds, il écouta les promesses sans queue ni têtes de sa fiancée et ferma les yeux.

Et Jackson savait que rien n’allait jamais s’arranger, car la vie n’était pas miséricordieuse et ne l’avait jamais été. En attendant, ils pourraient faire semblant.

Après tout, c’était ce qu’ils avaient toujours fait.

 


End file.
